List of PPC Casualties
Protecting the Plot Continuum is a dangerous job, and many agents die, go mad, or vanish. This is a (very incomplete) list of those. KIA means killed in action (that is, killed on a mission or protecting HQ). SIA means snapped in action (that is, their mind snapped to the point where they could no longer function in the PPC). MIA means missing in action. All years are HST. The List 1992 ; KIA * Anya (DBS) * Josephine (DBS) * The Poppy (DMS) * Suzay (DBS) ; SIA * Frock (DAVD) * Taffeta (DAVD) 1993 ; KIA * The Unknown PPC Agent - 1993-1999 (Not a specific individual, but representative of all victims of the DIS.) 1996 ; MIA * Selina Van Lew (DoSAT) 1998 ; KIA * The Evermind (DoF) ; SIA * Mylissa (DCH) 1999 ; KIA * Anastasia Spade (DIC) * Carreg Sarna (DAVD) * Echo (DAVD) * Emily Newton (Medical) * Imbolc Telyan (DoF) * Isold'evan (DMS) * Palaver (DMS) * Sunshine (DBS) 2001 ; SIA * Len (DMS, Discworld Division) 2002 ; KIA * Dmitri Petrovich Ivanov (DF) 2003 ; SIA * Bulldog (DoI, HP Division) - recovered by 2006 * Ethan Fox (DMS, ER Division) ; MIA * Morgan Sapire (DMS) 2004 ; SIA * Jaster (DMS, LotR Division) * Lorac Seriph (DF) 2005 ; KIA * Elanor Laison (DMS, LotR Division) - resurrected same year 2006 ; KIA * Adam Zvi (DTE) * Andronicus (DBS, Shakespeare Division) * Blue Photon (DMS) * Dafydd Illian (DOGA) - resurrected same year * Radix (DIA) * Salok (DMS, HP Division) * The Wisteria (DO) * At least half of the Department of Internal Affairs * A large part of the Disturbing Acts of Violence Department * The Unknown PPC Agent (Not a specific individual, but representative of all victims of the DIS.) ; SIA * Hammertong (DMS, Myst Division) * Hul Choka (DF) * Jarre Jarre Hastursen (DMS, Wizard of Oz Division) * Lanel Cadbury ; MIA * Cameo (DF) * Diocletian (DMS) - returned 2010 * Flip Finley (DF) - returned 2011 * Gunny MacDougal (DMS) * Jo (DMS) * Rez Montrose (DF) - returned 2011 * Shae (DMS) * Soulshadow (DBS) * Suicide (DMS) - returned 2010 * Wayne Garamond (DMS) 2007 ; SIA * Coriander Johnsson (DOGA) ; MIA * Jeanette Smith (DMS) * Narto Telyan (DOGA) 2008 ; KIA * Algernon Bogglish (FicPsych) * Bart Ronson (DIC) * Cameron (DF) * Chan Tayrime (DIA) * Emma Kaylan (DF, SIELU) * Entropy (ESAS) * Hamelt (DTE) * Harlan (DoSAT) * Jann Pablum (FicPsych) * Martin (DMS) * Nicholas Duval (DMS, Narnia Division) * Suzume Takahashi (DMS) ; SIA * Amara (DIC) * Dazey Baker (DF) * July Flame (DF) - recovered same year * The Quintessential Phan (DMS) * Tessa (DMS) ; MIA * Paul (DF, Video Games Division) * Tangara Braxton (DMS, Myst Division) 2009 ; KIA * Traf Elosia (DMS) ; SIA * Daphne Flamewrite (DBS) * Selene Windflower (DOGA) - recovered 2013 2010 ; KIA * Tai (DMS) ; SIA * Jeannine Guiles (DMS, Sci-Fi/Steampunk Division) 2011 ; SIA * Arthur (DF) 2012 ; KIA * The Clover (DoF) * The Snowthorn (DW) 2013 ; KIA * Cafeteria workers (DO) ; SIA * Anebrin (DF) 2015 ; SIA * Rina Dives (DMS) ; MIA * Rina Dives (DMS) - Aug-Sep Unspecified ; KIA * Claire Elliot (DMS, Sonic Division) * Various Security Dandelions (DES) ; SIA * Cheepireep (DMS, Narnia Division) * Chelsea Miller (DMS/DCPS) * Gecka Fields (DMS - CATS Division) * Jansen (DMS) * Tycho (DMS) ; MIA * Miiro (DMS, seaQuest DSV Division) Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:Insane Agents Category:Unaccounted-For Agents Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Deceased PPC Staff